Forbidden Fruits and Dying Stars: A Halo Anthology
by Maridia
Summary: Mature rating applies to all. Variety stories, human x alien. Some stories will be super dark, others mature with a touch of drama or humor. Check 'tags' for content warnings and descriptions. Will contain non-consensual stories and kinkiness, so tags help you discern what you want to read or avoid. Let me know what kind of content you want to see in future updates.
1. Black Star CH1

**Ch. 1-Black Star**

 **Tags: m/f, hum/sang, hum/kig-yar, con, dub-con, possible non-con.**

* * *

Alena knew that somewhere, sometime, long ago, she could have been meant for great things, but she had a way of going off the well-traveled path. Call it the rebellious side of her.

Her family, though they had long ostracized her for skipping out of college and lighting her brother's house on fire (accidentally) would have been horrified to know she was now living in a backwater trash heap of a colony, and dressing like a total bimbo.

The real ringer was her extracurricular activities, She was certain that the fact that she was getting gang banged by various different kinds of aliens on a daily basis, would be enough to put her father's heart out of commission.

It had all started with a job application in the seediest city on the seediest colony around, at specifically an adult's club. This one was highly illegal most places, however, because the women inside were expected to be multi-talented…as they were pretty much prostitutes.

Forty years ago, aliens had been clashing with humanity to the death, and now they were perfectly okay with fucking a human, quite literally.

Though she wished some of them would show a little restraint at the process.

The sangheili grinding his cock against her face was impatient, and his hand kept pulling a little too eagerly at her hair. To put it simply, he was a giant asshole.

Every time he pulled her forward she winced at the pain in her scalp. It was hard enough to hold as still as she was, because there was also a very excited kig-yar pounding away at her back end.

Fucking aliens. That phrase could not be more literal than at that moment.

She moaned as the kig-yar picked up pace, his long hot tongue scraping against her neck as he breathed hard against her ear, his thighs slapping wetly against her bare ass.

Alena gagged wetly as the monstrous alien in front of her pushed forward hard, and she blinked back tears at the pain of the hair pulling again. She was afraid she'd vomit as he sought to reach the back of her throat with his cock head. He was not only an asshole, but he also tasted like dick.

She had long since found that humor helped her exist with some small amount of joy.

Finally the asshole in front of her came and she quickly lurched backwards. She managed to scream out in orgasm, spitting out what the sangheili managed to drop into her mouth just as the kig-yar finished himself with a sound like a hoarse cackle.

A minute of contorting on the ground with the remnant of her orgasm, Alena groaned, rolled over, and lay sprawled out across the cool stone of the floor.

"Stupid whore." The sangheili scoffed, as he stood over her body. She blinked up at him, flinching at the look of contempt on his face, his mandibles scissoring with his frustration, "You wasted my seed."

He probably meant the large soupy puddle in front of her, barely a finger stretch away, in which there was no way in hell she would have been able to swallow without choking to death, and she certainly wasn't going to lap at the floor like a dog.

Of course, because most of her customers were kinky pieces of shit, she wouldn't be surprised if he suggested it.

 _Conceited asshole…_

"That." Alena gasped, as she sat up slowly, folding her legs under her carefully, already feeling sore, "Was unavoidable…sir."

It was club policy. All customers were to be referred to as sir or madam, mostly sir for her, because she did not sign on for any female on female acts because she didn't float that way. Sir was the basic response, but the customer was always right, so sometimes it would be an actual name, though this was rare.

Most sangheili had over inflated egos and would not let her look directly into their eyes, and some of the more assholey ones would make her call them master or kaidon, because apparently they had some exciting night fantasies they wanted to force on her.

The kig-yar was surprisingly tame. He merely warbled out a happy sound, brushed his long tongue against her neck again, one hand slyly squeezing her butt, and then left for the door with a skip in his step.

His crew member didn't follow. This sangheili with the too-commonly entitled attitude hesitated, arms crossed. He was looking at her expectantly. Because she wasn't allowed to quite look into his eyes, she stared at his four large scary mandibles. She remembered one time, last month, she had a biter…in this situation, one had to equip pads so the sangheili could get off in her while satisfying his biting habits. The one she had wrapped around her neck had not been thick enough and she still had a few scars left over from that experience.

"You do have a tiny mouth." The male laughed, talking about her inability to swallow his mess, and she felt embarrassed as she always did when they laughed, but tried to keep her expression clear.

Alena didn't say anything, she merely placed her legs apart a little to ease the uncomfortable sensation of the kig-yar's mess dripping down her thighs. She was waiting for anymore requests from him, but the sangheili simply turned away.

She began to move behind him, towards the exit to the front rooms, but he paused in front of her at the door. He turned and she stepped out of his shadow, opting to stare at his waist than meet his face. She was getting tired of looking up.

She felt more than saw his reptilian eyes draw over her form appraisingly again, and she couldn't resist looking upward again to stare at the sharp fangs jutting out from his mandibles.

"I will bring my brothers tomorrow night, they are eager to sate themselves on a human whore."

 _Right here buddy_ …Alena did not physically react to the comment, and she wondered if she should even feel offended. It wasn't like he was wrong…

This had been her life now for the past seven months. Honestly, it paid off so well, she was certain the chicks she went to high school with would see this as a shining job opportunity, but she had long lost touch with those friends. With anyone from her past really.

The only friend she really had now was a fellow Black Star Brothel girl, Cassie Newton, who gave her a curious look as she entered the front dressing room, the sangheili moving for the large double-doored exit off to the side.

"You are a mess." Cassie laughed, and Alena knew she was referring to the slop caking her thighs. Those birds didn't look it, but the males were pretty well lubricated, and well equipped with enough sperm to populate several worlds. She had heard they were pretty heavy breeders with their own kind, so she supposed it shouldn't have surprised her.

If that much came out of their cocks, she didn't want to be near one when it took a dump.

"I need a shower." Alena grumbled, trying not to scratch at the sudden itch on her thigh.

"Take all the time you need." Cassie said with a grin, releasing the curl of hair she had pressed over her forehead. "So, did you have time to think about it?"

"Your hair. No, I've been busy." Alena sighed. Really busy. With about 7 kig-yar, one talkative and overly curious unggoy, and 3 pompous and assuredly aggressive sangheili.

"I think bangs would be cute." Cassie looks at the large mirror at the desk. It had a large crack on the side from when a drunk customer had gotten too rowdy. A jiralhanae had tried to take one of the other girls home with him, on a date, but she had rejected him. Some guards had to step in and interrupt the increasingly more aggressive 'wooing.' The end result was a thrown chair that had luckily missed hitting one of the other women.

"If you're giving head, don't you think that will—?" Alena let that suggestion complete on its own.

Cassie sighed, "You're right. _Again._ That's why I always have to pull back my hair. We hardly even have time to go out anymore. Is this place like giving away free casino tickets or something? Fuck me."

The past month, a load of ships had docked on their colony of Soto, and the brothel had been busier than ever. Plenty of all-male sangheili ships, with the occasional bitter female drinking in the foyer, a surge of kig-yar visitors, probably pirates, but no ask, no tell was a policy on Soto too. It was the ultimate red light district. No one bothered anyone, and _everything_ was for sale.

That was also why it was necessary for the girls to stick together. Last season, a small Indian girl named Naomi had almost been kidnapped by kig-yar pirates, more specifically slavers.

One of their guards, a strong but kind hearted man by the name of Dominic, had luckily heard her muffled screams in time and had intercepted the fiends.

He was heavily muscled and thick, but he was also fast on his feet, and a swift sharpshooter. Two shots, one through the back of each skull. The aliens hadn't the time to respond. It was clean, fast.

He was paid well for a reason, and Dominic was everyone's friend.

One night, after work, he had invited them over to his home with some other members of the brothel, and they had shot bottles off the fence on his property. After a barbeque with too much alcohol baste and drunkenly stupid jokes, he and Cassie had fucked, which Alena knew would happen eventually. They were obviously sweet on each other, and he didn't mind her job, and that had to be great, having such a supportive boyfriend.

It was also nice to have such a massive and skillful man on their station. He had almost killed a customer for insulting Cassie one day, and Alena admired his dedication to her and to the other women. He was always quipping with them, joking, more like a big brother to Alena than anything else.

But sometimes she was almost envious of their love.

Alena wasn't particularly looking for anyone at the moment, but some days, she was tired, mindful. A little confused about what she wanted, but yearning for something more. Sometimes she really enjoyed her life, other times she felt abused, mentally and physically, too often. She couldn't control her customers, she was helpless to their whim, and often she felt ready to call it quits.

Some days she would walk through the only pretty place on Soto, a park a few groups had dedicated their time to making beautiful. It was just as dangerous as the rest of the colony, especially at night. News of murder or kidnapping happening to those who wandered the park at night were many. During the day, however, it was an idyllic place, one she walked often in contemplation of her life.

The booze, the partying, the casual sex, was alright. She made enough money to afford a decent apartment on the edge of a major shopping district, with bright lights and smoke, singing from a nearby club, and vendors sending exotic flavors into the air on her street. It was an exciting place to live, but the random gun shots in the night or fights on the road outside her window woke her up to the cold reality of it.

This was no place for anyone who had a family, or children to look after. It was a place for those who partied hard, and died young. Alena was certain that she would not leave Soto in anything but a wood box.

She imagined her mother receiving her coffin, with a note pasted across the top.

 _Alena Sue Wilcox, whore at Black Star Brothel. Didn't have enough funds to cover shipping, please pay forward to aforementioned establishment._

Morbid humor aside, Soto was a dangerous place, but after so long on the colony, she wasn't sure where else to go. She had been brave enough coming to Soto, to finally letting go of her past, but she realized she wasn't sure what she wanted anymore.

Drunk off her ass most nights when she wasn't working, throwing her head around so crazily at slamming techno clubs, that she felt the blood in her head churn and throb around her skull. Dizzying, defiant, uncertain.

That was her life now.

"So, any plans for tonight?" Cassie waited for her at the lounge once Alena had washed off and dressed. She was currently spinning the small fruit bobbing in her martini glass around with a red straw. It looked like a small plum but it had large black spots across the sides. They tasted like cherries and were cheaper than those imports because they were grown on Soto.

Alena took a seat by her friend and smiled at the bartender before turning to Cassie. Evan knew what she liked. He always served them the same drinks after work, a "Soto Sunrise," similar in taste to a Pina colada, but tart. It was one of his own creations, and a customer favorite.

"I think I'll just stay in tonight." Alena said, and reached for the drink that had been placed on the napkin near her arm. Alena appreciated the fast service, and she forewent the straw and brought the rim to her lips. She couldn't get the taste of alien jizz off her tongue fast enough. Rinsing her mouth in the shower hadn't helped much, and she had been tempted to use soap if it weren't for the bad memory. Her mouth had foamed like a dog and she had almost choked to death on suds her first month at the brothel. People still told that story, unfortunately for her.

"Bad last hour?" Cassie plopped the fruit into her mouth after finishing off the liquid. She made a loud sucking noise as she broke through the pulp with her tongue, "Sangheili, or the jackal?"

"The kig-yar was decent." Alena grumbled, now using her straw. She wondered if Evan knew exactly how great this drink was for getting rid of _particular_ tastes. Soto Sunrise, the drink of cum guzzling hoes. "The other guy was a prick, but I didn't expect much else."

"Oh come on, remember Qar? He's cool." Qar 'Lokum was one of their casual customers, an old male sangheili who enjoyed talking about himself extensively. He was one of the few sangheili who didn't treat them in a demeaning way, and was probably one of the most gentlemanly of his kind, Alena had ever met. Rumor had it that he had been working with kig-yar pirates during the war and had been stealing covenant supplies and selling them on the black market. He was both the most honorable man and dishonorable sangheili she had ever met.

Who the fuck actually gave a shit about sangheili elitist code anyway? Alena narrowed her eyes on her glass, thinking back to the rude sangheili from earlier. He was apparently going to bring all this friends tomorrow to gang bang her. How fun.

It was one of those moments when you questioned whether or not it would be worth the torment. It would probably be the night her job finally killed her. How many was he planning on inviting?

 _Fuck me._

"This guy is going to bring his friends tomorrow." Alena said. "I can hardly contain my anticipation."

"Oh shit." Cassie laughed, and Alena shot a dirty look her way, which the blonde just ignored. "You're fucked, literally. How many?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, at least they pay pretty well."

"Hopefully they will pay for my medical bills too." Alena sighed, finishing her drink in one swill, licking the sticky tartness off her lips when she was finished.

Cassie laughed, and pushed her glass away, reaching back behind her seat to stretch out her arms. Her metal multi-colored bracelets clinked together as she did so, her mouth slipping open in a yawn. "I'm beat, but I was just seeing if you wanted to hang out. I can do a movie night if you're open to hosting."

"Is Dominic having a 'bro' night again?" Alena snorted in good humor. Dominic commonly took over Cassie's apartment, and his girlfriend could ill tolerate his male friend's presence, even though he tried to make room for her too.

"Yeah." Cassie made a face. "He's bringing over Stephen, that fucking ass hat. I swear he pees like a dog. You couldn't pay him to lift up the seat, and I'm pretty sure he's ogling my chest more than watching the game."

"Wear higher necks then." Alena smirked, "I know you like putting the girls on display."

"At least I have tits." Cassie shot back, and twisted her pink lips into a smug smile. They often teased each other. Of course, only girls could call each other bitches and hoes and get away with it. Cassie had knocked the shit out of one of Dominic's newer friend's for calling her a 'fine bitch,' during a party.

Of course, Dominic being her knightly boyfriend had immediately joined in on the assault and they had to ditch the party to avoid getting arrested by what police force was active that Friday night.

The police here were mostly a mercenary force of humans who were paid by local gangs to keep some amount of peace, and were also there to turn their backs on anything their bosses didn't want them disrupting. A corrupt police force, she supposed, were better than none.

"Yeah, let's watch that documentary on huragok, I heard it's pretty interesting." Alena suggested, hiding a smile behind her hand as Cassie made a huffy noise.

"I'd rather drink jackal piss than watch that shit. What about Executioner IV? Danny Ammos is in that one, he's pretty awesome."

"No wonder Dom won't let you watch it." Alena laughed knowingly.

Cassie shrugged. "So I used to have a fan girl crush on the guy? All girls do that. Actors were casted to be sexy and utterly brilliant." The girlish sigh had Alena rolling her eyes.

Alena wasn't excited about those kinds of movies, they just felt too fake. She was more interested in dramatic documentary or memoirs. Especially memoirs.

Sometime she felt as if she could live through the people on the screen, when they talked about their lives, she felt drawn in, as if she could share in those events, these memories that felt so _lived_ they could have been her own. It was another fact about herself that made her feel as if she had yet to discover destiny, or sobered her to the thought of never realizing an undiscovered greatness.

Maybe she would order an extra drink to go.

"You two are still here?" The voice was that of an older woman, a bit clipped but smooth, mature.

Trinity, their manager, and a co-owner of the brothel had just walked into the lounge. As usual, her ivy green eyes were fringed by black kohl, her lips a deep rogue, and the rosy tint of her hair making her appear younger than she actually was. Her body, however, was all curves and she boasted a rack that appeared natural enough to still garner attention from younger men.

Rumor had it that she used to be a dancer in a nearby club. She had married the brothel owner and they had long since worked the business in a partnership. Trinity was pretty curt, and vain, but for the most part she was pretty protective of the girls and usually a friendly conversationalist. Usually.

"Yeah, just finishing up." Cassie leaned forward with her knees, hands under her chin. She smiled widely, "Alena wants to watch a documentary."

Trinity gave her a long look, and Alena sighed at the sneer on the woman's lips. "What? You have nothing better to do? Ladies, you're young, pretty, and taking up the bar. If you aren't ordering, you should be out partying your tight little asses off. That's what I did as a kid, and that's what I do now."

"What kind of parents did you have?" Cassie teased, willing to jibe at even their boss.

"You're one to talk blondie." Trinity shot back. "Suck a lot of cock tonight?"

"No." Cassie sniffed, hiding a smile. Her eyes flashed over to Alena and the girl fought the urge to groan at what she knew was coming. "But Alena has a line up tomorrow."

"Shut up." Alena groaned.

Trinity looked interested. Of course, it was money in her pocket too. "How many?"

Alena sighed, "That sangheili? Leo something? He said he's bringing his 'brothers' tomorrow night."

Trinity grinned like a wolf, her canines shining in the dim light. "Good. He said _brothers_ , right? My oh my, that means you're going to be busy tomorrow Lena."

"What?" Alena felt a little scared by that comment. Apparently Trinity knew something she didn't. Oh joy.

"When they talk about brothers, they commonly refer to ship mates. Your guy? Leom, is a _shipmaster_." Trinity's grin widened and Alena had to look away, but she couldn't ignore the excitement rising in the woman's tone. "Guess how many sangheili it takes to man one small cruiser? Go on Lena, guess."

"Oh shit." Cassie laughed, snorting unladylike into her fist. Alena just moaned into her arms at the thought of what most likely awaited her tomorrow.

Who needed enemies with friends like these?

"I mean, sure." Trinity shrugged, taking a seat on the stool by Alena. "There's a chance some of them will be too disgusted to try you, but most of them are hateful bastards, so you're probably going to need a guard post just in case. Racist assholes exist in all levels of society girls, I'll make sure our Alena comes out of this in one piece."

"Thanks." Alena wasn't sure if she was really thankful or not, but the gesture was nice she supposed. She imagined a bunch of racist angry aliens pounding away at her and flinched at the vision regardless. Nothing could comfort her to the reality of it.

 _Fuck._

"Well, this should be profitable, so good job for impressing him Lena." Trinity praised and Alena held back the urge to flinch away as the woman patted her on the shoulder. She didn't feel eager to celebrate. She was probably going to be sore as fuck tomorrow and was prepared to drink like a lush afterwards, consequences be damned.

"Well, he complained that I didn't swallow his cum, so I guess it was good enough." Alena could smack herself one second after the words escaped her lips as Trinity turned her head to stare at her. There was already a cut in her smile.

"Swallow next time, a customer gets what he wants." Trinity said firmly, picking up the glass Evan sat at her elbow. It was bright purple and bubbled as she dipped her straw in.

"There's no way." Alena said. "I mean, his dick is huge, do you know how much shit comes out of it? That's impossible."

"Nadia can take it." Trina said coolly, liquid flowing through her straw black as she sucked at her drink. She leaned back in her stool, her eyes still watching Alena, who felt hesitant to respond. She wasn't sure what to say that Trinity wouldn't be angry at. Oh well.

"Nadia has a big mouth, and she wins like every drinking contest. I'm not even sure she has feeling in her tongue." Alena mumbled.

"Excuses are like shit holes, everyone has them." Trinity turned her nose up at Alena and returned to her drink. Alena gritted her teeth.

Cassie seemed to notice the tension and slipped off her seat gracefully. She smiled at Trinity when the woman turned at the squeak of the stool. Cassie pulled Alena to her feet. "Have a good night Trin, we're going to get started on ours."

"Don't stay up too late girls." Trinity cast an especially cat-like grin at Alena. "We'll talk more tomorrow Alena. I hope you're right about those sangheili."

 _Of course you do, it's not your ass they're going to pile drive into._ Alena didn't say anything, merely forced a smile and followed Cassie out. It was going be hard to sleep at all tonight. All she could think about was that damn hinge-head's promise to sic all his buddies on her. It was hard enough working with three of them, would Trinity seriously allow a whole crew to molest her?

She couldn't realistically imagine Trinity saying no to that. To anything really. She only said no to anal with the fuckers because she didn't want her girls losing organs to an overzealous sangheili.

All Trinity was going to get out of this whole thing was a pile of cash. Hopefully she would put Alena back together again as a courtesy before running off to her vaults.

One unfortunate truth about sangheili was that they liked the truth, the whole romantic honorable bullshit they preached about. Everyone else in the world view of their universe were lying untrustworthy sacks of shit. So if the guy said he was bringing friends, the fucker would bring them. Probably _all_ of them.

"Ugh, fuck me." Alena sighed as they started down the street.

Cassie pulled an arm around her as they walked. "Let's go watch that movie."

"Really?"

"No, I have Danny Ammos in my purse. I had to leave my makeup bag."

Alena sighed. "You are the worst friend in the galaxy."

"Love you too."

* * *

 **Read:**

 **This story is a multi-parter, which means it will either have one more chapter, or a few more.**

 **This anthology is pretty much where I will be posting stories that stand apart from the others. These will commonly be one shots, ideas that I had but had nowhere to post them without making several new stories, which I'm not partial to. This is pretty much a Halo version of "Dark Impulses."**

 **I may take requests eventually, but it depends. I have a few other stories in mind too, some are going to be very very dark, fair warning. Rape elements and the whole nine yards. Another one will be a kind of 'unrequited love' story.**

 **Use my TAGS system. This will let you know if you really want to read a story or not, it will also display warnings for certain content. Con means consensual, non-con means rape elements. Be aware of what these words mean.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Black Star CH2

**Ch.2-Black Star**

 **Tags: m/f, hum/sang, con, dub-con, possible non-con, vivid descriptive elements sex**

"Ok, maybe this wasn't the worst idea ever." Cassie said.

"Thanks." Alena rolled her eyes, but smiled in good humor. She was actually pleased that her friend was enjoying the film. It was for a different reason than why she watched these documentaries, but Alena wasn't surprised. Cassie always found something to laugh about.

Popcorn kernels rattled in the glass bowl between them and Alena's hand ghosted across what was left of it, searching for a buttery piece.

"You cow." Alena teased. "You ate all the popcorn—again."

"I skipped dinner, shut the fuck up." Cassie shot back with an unladylike snort. She crunched on the popcorn in her mouth loudly.

Which was not the best idea, as she screeched in pain not a second later.

"Dammit!"

"You okay?" Alena paused the movie and watched as Cassie flipped both legs off the couch and ran from the room.

"Yung." Probably translated as 'tongue.'

"Ouch."

"Just, shit…sec." She heard the bathroom door close and Alena was alone on the couch. She adjusted her seat, sinking into the cushion with a soft exhale.

So far, the night had been fun. They had watched two hours so far of, ' _Floating Gently on a Thousand Singing Winds._ ' It was a documentary on the huragok, the floating tentacle creatures of the ancient forerunners. They were known for superior fixing and building abilities…and most people agreed that they were also somehow cute. She actually had a stuffed one on her dresser, Cassie teased her mercilessly about it.

As if right on cue, Cassie returned with a glass of water, a pill bottle, and a stuffed toy wedged under her arm.

"Put it back." Alena warned. It had been a gift from her aunt, the only family member she had somewhat regretted leaving behind. Also, novelty items like stuffed animals, were not common place on Soto…at least those of a good quality and not stuffed full of drugs.

Cassie made a face as she flopped down onto the cushion, the bowl dumping a little between them. The stuffed toy, 'Wiggles,' was pressed against Cassie's generous breasts, the woman smiling mischievously at Alena who merely rolled her eyes in response.

"Mr. Wiggles needs some cultural experience. What kind of tentacle mommy are you?" Cassie teased.

Alena started the movie again, and Cassie laughed as they watched the two huragok on the screen begin arguing again, each carrying little electronic slates that displayed their frustrations with one another in front of human onlookers. It was a philosophical argument, and they had no idea what really of, but seeing the creatures squirm and exclaim at each other in writing was pretty hilarious.

They continued their movie marathon way into the early morning hours. Alena didn't want to think about work, she just wanted to relax. She was exhausted, but she knew how fast time went by when you closed your eyes.

"Well, that was explosive." Alena said as the credits to the movie Cassie had brought rolled. She had promised they would watch _Executioner_ as soon as the documentary finished. It was as loud and as violent as she thought it would be.

"My man made this movie." Cassie said. "The way he just walked out, bare chest, sweat dripping. I'd pay for the bare ass edition. I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Those of us who don't ogle movie stars who are dating multi-millionaire sweethearts. Way out of our league sister." Alena smirked.

"Don't piss on my fantasies Ali. We all know you have a lady boner for tentacles."

"Fuck no. Don't pervert everything Cass, damn. I think they're cute. That's like fucking a kitten."

"But they're sentient…you guys could have _meaningful_ conversations."

"Shut up."

They joked around for a little while but Alena knew time was flying away from them when Cassie pulled out her phone and gave Alena a quick smile. The, _have to run, see you later_ , face.

"I better get going." Cassie said with a slight yawn. "See you tomorrow, get some shut eye, I'm sure Trin will be riding your ass tomorrow…well, once everyone else is done of course."

"Cute Cass." Alena sighed, but she didn't smile. Cassie noticed and scooted over to wrap and arm over her shoulder.

"You alright? You look a little pale."

Alena wasn't sure. She felt anxious, _was_ anxious. All she could think about was what Trinity had told her. That she might have to service a whole crew of sangheili…huge violent aliens, who could be racist sadistic bastards who took pleasure in making the whole affair very unpleasant for her. It was not rare for alien customers to just use a human whore to degrade and humiliate, just to appeal to their hatred for humanity. One woman had confided in the others about her night, in tears. Her whole night had consisted of being tied down and humiliated verbally and physically by a vindictive sangheili major. She had even had whip marks on her buttocks and when Trinity had been told, the woman had shrugged it off. Not her problem, of course.

As long as she could glue back together the pieces.

"Trinity doesn't give a damn about us, not really." Alena said. "Did you hear what she said? She's going to let them do whatever they want…all of them. Like a whole crew of psychotic aliens."

"Not all sangheili are racist assholes with destructive mood swings." Cassie pointed out. "Maybe it will be alright. Trinity isn't going to let them kill you, I mean, she had Dom beat the shit out of that one guy, remember? That dick weed who cut Amber?"

"As long as we don't bleed a lot, you mean." Alena scowled. "Erica had bruises on her arms from that jiralhanae, she said he was pinching her, he thought it was funny, and Nadia couldn't stop crying about the sangheili who beat her with a rope for no reason but to hear her scream. Black Star isn't supposed to be a damn torture house."

Cassie sighed, because she couldn't say anything. It was true, there was not avoiding the facts. They both knew how Trinity was, who she was. You didn't say no to Trinity.

They had signed contracts, and even Dom didn't talk about what was done to those who didn't follow through on their end. Trinity had a lot of friends in Soto, and her husband was highly respected by many of the seedier big shots, not to say that all weren't corrupted.

If Trin told people you were untrustworthy, you would not be hired by anyone. If you pissed Trin off, she would make sure everyone shunned you, or they too, would pay the consequences.

You might as well get the hell of Soto as soon as possible, because no one would save you if you were publicly assaulted or being kidnapped. Those who crossed Trin, or broke her trust, didn't last long on Soto.

"Don't worry." Cassie smiled, a genuine light reaching her eyes. How could she always be so…positive? Alena often envied that shine, that easy smile. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Trin won't let them maim you."

"Hopefully." Alena sighed, not feeling much better. It was hard not to be pessimistic, especially lately. When had she felt this gloomy? Maybe the day before she left her home, New Canon on Earth, after her parents had called her a failure.

That had possibly felt worse, maybe.

00oo00oo00oo00

Leom 'Bokeer stalked the hallway outside his office, far too impatient to wait for his guest within the room. He had yet to arrive, and he was weary of sitting down.

It had been almost an hour of waiting, and Leom could not be still any longer. He walked down the corridor with a frustrated switch of his lower mandibles, a small snort escaping his nostrils. A ship mate nodded at him as he passed by, and he returned the gesture.

His blood brother had promised to arrive before the sun rose in the sky, and already he knew that Soto was experiencing its first rays of the morning. He was good with keeping time, but not at waiting for it to pass by…and he had certainly waited long enough for his brother to be true to his word.

After being way sided on Soto for the past month, waiting for a shipment to arrive, of particularly precious artifacts, he was left with a ship full of restless sangheili. After a few weeks of staying compliant with their situation, jaws were starting to gnash.

He was not pleased by the situation either, and as a sangheili of action, damn if he was going to stay in this ship like an old content woman safe in her keep a moment longer.

His men were not only bored with themselves, but had taken to becoming more violent with each other. It was due time to deal with the situation.

A suitable plot had made itself known days earlier. A brothel in the eastern district of Soto, between manufacturing and the market place. He wasn't the one to discover the whore house, it had been his friend, and strategist Xatu 'Phanton.

Three days ago, the both of them had left the ship, _Divine Fortune,_ a 'retired' cruiser from the human-covenant war, and an inheritance from his uncle, General Tigeo 'Bokeer. It had been time to leave the shelter of their vessel and bring back something to placate themselves and their ship mates.

The streets were littered with varying species, but mostly humans, all selling both rare and common wares. The food smells had Leom's nostrils flaring, upper mandibles fanning the tempting scents forward. Perhaps food was what they needed, some kind of meaty delicacy.

Of course, Xatu had other ideas.

"That establishment." Xatu had pulled him away from the vendor on the street selling a strong scented meat on a stick, "I believe it is a brothel."

"How do you figure that?" It was a sarcastic tone, as Leom was not surprised. There were mainly males of different species standing up front, and there was also an illustration propped up against the door that depicted a silhouette of a human female.

The building was an ugly brown stone, and had tall blackened oval windows and a flat roof. It was several stories high and the top of the business had an electronic sign that flashed between different languages. Human common, two sangheili dialects, and a more sophisticated kig-yar lettering.

Leom read the words on the sign, knowledgeable of all the languages flashing across the screen, and snorted loudly, "It is full of humans."

"Well." Xatu laughed, always the one to jest in anything. "They are female, so they should have some acceptable orifice we can insert ourselves into."

Leom made a disgusted noise and shook his head, his brown neck twisting back to the sweet smelling meat snacks at the booth nearby. He was hungry, and had planned on delivering local food items to his crew, to fix their temperaments and sate an appetite that was not easily whetted by ship paste.

But sex…? With a human creature of all options. He couldn't imagine attempting to initiate sexual intercourse with one. Were they even stretchable? Surely it was a truth that humans weren't exactly the most well-endowed males. Kig-yar were longer, a disgusting fact he learned from their lack of modesty, and Jiralhanae were known to boast about their masculinity in battle, to Leom's disgust, but humans? Surely not. So the females were probably tiny too, enough for maybe an unggoy…

They were squishy and weak…nothing denoting masculine power. In battle they commonly cheated on the field, or ran away screaming for their lives, like unngoy. Running their mouth, and then running on ridiculous short legs not a moment later.

 _Cowards._

In such a course of thought, obviously, the females would be spoiled by one of his kind. Leom felt certain of the fact, and proud. Sangheili were, of course, superior to all other races. That was a common truth. Surely even an inferior female of the race would be able to acknowledge this.

It was an obvious fact, to every race, that sex was an enjoyable activity. Kig-yar were like the poster race for sexual activities, known for having mass orgies on their own ships often, and leaving their damn mess for unfortunate ship mates to step through. Unggoy, he could respect, were more ritualistic about it, but humans were as bad as kig-yar.

It was a natural act, though, none could deny that, and it drove forward all males equally, with the primal urgency of it. Leom himself, was obviously male, and like all males, he had needs. Seeking a whore to put one in a good mood was not uncommon, but he wasn't sure how he felt about seeking the services of a human woman.

Actually, he was certain of one thing. He was not fond of humanity. They were arrogant, cowardly, and tricky. He had personally killed more than one member of the race for attempting to swindle him, and although he had not met a female of their kind, personally, he was not sure he could ever be sexually attracted to one.

"Friend, we are a cut away from killing each other." Xatu said with a kind of resigned sigh, but Leom was irritated to also hear something like interest in his friend's tone. He knew exactly where Xatu was going with this. "Nothing fixes a bad mood faster than a good fuck. It's not like we have met a female of our own kind for several months, and you know casual courtships are a rare thing."

 _To be a swordsman._ Leom thought glumly.

Xatu continued, "We're to be ship bound for several more weeks, and we have quite a few younger males on board who would appreciate the venting."

Leom sneered. "Taking years off your life again, Xatu? Just admit it. You are curious, aren't you?"

"I won't lie." Xatu had the confidence to close off his mandibles with a quick smile, and Leom scowled again. "The idea has never crossed my mind before, but now my interest is piqued."

"You haven't even seen one yet, these _whores_." Leom scoffed, crossing his arms over his strong chest. "What if they smell foul? They're probably infested."

"We've been sparring with each other for weeks now." Xatu laughed. "My own musk is enough to choke on. In conserving our water, I cannot bathe as I used to."

"You mean like a kaidon's concubine? You use more water than a woman."

"A clean body is a virtue." Xatu said seriously. "I feel stronger when I am clean."

"Well then." Leom turned his long neck back towards the building, his mandibles setting in his face. "It only makes sense to dirty ourselves with humans. I will go with you, but do not expect me to entertain one of their females. We should not place ourselves on the same level as these primates."

"Thank you shipmaster." Xatu sounded pleased, _of course._

Leom grunted and adjusted the sloped helm on his head. He wondered if he should be ashamed of stepping into such a place with his rank obvious with the armor gleaming on his body. He was wearing a comfortable dark body suit and plates of gold and silver armor, the armor of a shipmaster. His helmet dipped low over his face, but his amber eyes burned through the cuts that opened up wide at the sides.

Other races wisely moved out of his way as he cut a swathe through the crowd with his wide legged stride.

He could see other sangheili standing in front of the building. One was wearing unrecognizable armor, the plates dirty and strained, possibly mashed together with varying styles, a mercenary most likely. Honor less bastard. Leom's eyes left this male quickly, the other caught his gaze longer.

This was a decorated major. His armor was a burnt orange color with a surplus of scratches cutting across the decorative plates at his chest and shoulders. A huge chunk was missing out of the thigh guard, and he could see the inner webbing. There was a sense of pride with displaying 'wounds' in armor. It showed what the wearer had survived, reflecting personal skill and formidability.

"Brother." The major hit his chest lightly and nodded respectfully at Leom. Leom in turn, inclined his head in response, returning the chest thump.

"Brother." Leom said. "Have you ventured inside this place before, or are you merely an onlooker?"

The sangheili's green eyes, a rare coloring, possibly marking him as a coastal member of the yarrow or benno clans. His skin was also darker, a sign of living in a warmer climate. The sangheili chuckled at Leom's inquiry. "I take it you both are new here?" He said, crossing his arms casually over his chest. "If you like, I can introduce you."

"To whom?" Xatu spoke up, stepping next to Leom.

"I know the owners." The sangheili said, and Leom bit back a growl when he noticed how this major was very obviously keeping his head turned away from Xatu.

Sangheili children grew up with all the same opportunities, thanks to their cultural honor rules, of ambiguous patriarchal lines, but sometimes a pre-disposition for certain traits caused an unfortunate disseverance between members.

Xatu was short. Very short. Probably the shortest sangheili Leom had ever seen. Xatu was also one of his dearest friends, and a childhood rival who had fought alongside him for many long years.

His mother had refused to cull him, a quiet though well practiced idea of killing a child if it was deemed genetically weak or mentally insufficient.

Xatu made up for his height in his ferocity. He was fast, smart, and skilled. Leom would not stop defending his friend, his brother, against those who would seek to demean his presence.

In this way, he stood closer to Xatu, turning his shoulder towards his friend, a display that would not be lost on the major.

It wasn't. The major seemed apologetic, glancing at Xatu curiously as Leom stared at him, reading his response carefully.

This time the major regarded Xatu. "A female human by the name of Trinity Kattrie runs this house. She is an important figure on Soto, so it would be wise to honor her while you're here. She will be able to answer any questions you have more thoroughly than I can, but I could give you an idea of what to expect."

"You mean, about the sex?" Leom said. "Did you fuck one of them?"

The major laughed. "I believe I've fucked all of them, at least once. I suppose you believe that you hate humans far too much that the idea of sexual encounters with one, disgusts you? Am I right in assuming?"

"You are correct." Leom grunted. "My companion believes that there is much value in seeking out a human whore to vent with. We've been traveling for many months and now we are at a standstill."

"He is right." The major nodded at Xatu, his green eyes then flashing back to Leom. "I do not regret my decision, and I think you will be pleased with what you discover here. Humans are quite… _surprising_ creatures. They can do things that ours, cannot."

Sangheili females? Leom felt he could be satisfied fine with a good sangheili woman, just what was this major getting at?

 _Damn it_. He just didn't understand why he had decided to come here. Xatu was well and truly losing his mind.

"Would you show us?" Xatu said, before Leom could question the major again. Leom just slipped his mandibles closed. He was just going along with everything as it was happening. He didn't know how this would all end, but forerunners be damned if he wasn't curious.

00oo00oo00oo00

Tour was an understatement. The human woman was thorough…more than a little thorough. This woman was practically dissecting the specimen on a medical plate, and Leom felt both stunned and shockingly aroused by the presentation.

It's _pink_.

Leom stared, and the woman, Trinity, continued her demonstration as if she didn't notice his unease at the whole situation.

"This is a human vagina. It is smaller than your females, obviously, but it works pretty much the same way, well sort of."

They were in a room, in the back, after having been introduced to this 'Trinity.' She had led them down many halls before opening up a room and leaving only to return with one of her whores. Apparently she made this demonstration often to those who outside her species that requested 'information.'

Although this wasn't exactly what Leom had meant by the request.

The whore had obeyed her mistress's instructions and had spread out across a wooden table on her back, completely naked, her arms and legs stretched out across the four corners.

The first thing Leom noticed was the large globules, sitting on the human's chest. Her mammary glands, the fleshy objects that her kind used to feed infants. His eyes traced the brown circles that swept around her teats, wondering faintly if it was painful to have mouths hanging onto them.

"Brita, can you bend a bit for us, open up a little?" Trinity asked, and the woman sat up, and Leom watched as her breasts lightly bobbed on her chest as she switched position.

The woman, this Brita, swung her legs over the table and proceeded to spread her legs apart. With her fingers, she leaned back, and separated the folds of her sex.

The other woman did not touch Brita, but instead motioned at parts. She was currently motioning at a particular area. "There is a bundle of nerves here that activates orgasm. We can get pretty wet down here, but if you want to help her along, you can play with certain areas."

"We don't allow anything back here though." Trinity did not make Brita move, but instead gestured vertically past the other female's genitals. "Anal penetration is not allowed here, but you can initiate oral sex."

"Oral?" Xatu questioned. "Could you clarify Miss Kattrie?"

"Mrs, but you can call me Trinity." The woman smiled. "Yes, oral is when a female puts her mouth on the penis."

Leom was horrified, and he could feel more than see Xatu stiffen beside him. The idea of anything with teeth near his genitals had him on his toes.

"Why?" Leom almost gasped out the question. Who in their right mind could ever allow such a thing to happen? How many males had their organs chewed off during such acts?

Humans are insane.

Trinity merely smiled, and Leom tried not to look at those cubed white teeth in her mouth directly. She seemed to notice, but only smiled wider, to his discontentment. "Why? Because it feels nice. There is nothing with the teeth, only tongues and lips. Most of your kind seem to come back more for the oral than much else."

"Really?" Xatu sounded as mesmerized as a child during a story telling. Leom tried not to show his disgust at this. "Many sangheili come in here? For _that_?"

"Yes." Trinity said. "You'd be surprised. We've had thirty members of your race come visit in the last month."

"Have they lost their senses?" Leom couldn't believe that any sangheili would willingly let a human female on his genitals. Were members of his kind going mad from some virus? Perhaps Xatu was also infected…

The human woman just laughed again and stepped next to the table. "Brita, would you like to show these gentleman what they're missing? I can let you off an extra hour, with pay."

"Sure Trin." The nude woman agreed easily and sat up, and once more Leom's eyes found her bouncing flesh mounds. He imagined those toothy mouths. On teats and penises.

Humans must be masochists, the whole lot of them.

Brita slipped off the table, her bare feet slapping the tile floor. She turned on them with something almost animalistic in her expression.

Or perhaps that was because humans insisted on baring their teeth all the time like frightened parjax.

Leom wasn't sure what to make of this woman. She was taller than her boss, but a whiter shade, pinker in the face, and with a sheet of yellow colored hair.

She also had those large things on her chest that bobbed lightly as she walked in front of them, pacing with something that seemed decidedly predatory.

She was smiling even. As if she was pleased about something only she was privy to.

"So." Brita said, still smiling like a straight razor. "Which of you fine gentlemen will help me with my demonstration?"

Xatu had already decided that he wanted to experience…whatever this was, and stepped forward. Leom looked away, embarrassed for him. If he wished to humiliate himself in front of humans, then so be it.

"Okay handsome." The human all but purred, and he watched, Leom stepping back a foot, as she slipped down to her knees in front of his companion. Leom would have commented about how humans looked better on their knees, a quip boasting his superiority, but he was too distracted and annoyed by the wide eyed look on Xatu's face. The fool was practically on his toes. "Ready for me?"

Leom did not bother to hide a small hiss of disgust.

Of course, no one noticed him, instead the human looked up from her positon on the floor, and smiled with something almost sweet in her expression, blinking up at Xatu, who stared down at her silently. Leom could hear the ragged hiss of air escaping through the other sangheili's fangs and wondered how Xatu could be so easily undone by a human. Was it weakness? He never thought of Xatu as weak…but this…

"I need you to open up." Brita directed Xatu, who was already moving to break the seal in his suit at the groin. Leom turned his nostrils away when he scented the other sangheili's arousal. He was actually going through with this?

Soon, Xatu 'opened up' as the human too aptly put it, and removed his hands to his sides. His mandibles flexed widely with each new breath he took as he watched the human called Brita, slide closer until she was between his legs.

She immediately moved her mouth towards the opening in the suit, the part in the material revealing an already puckered slit. His cock remained sheathed, but already, the slit was beginning to pull back at the human's mouth nearing.

They both watched as the woman smiled, Xatu actually flinching a little at the flash of the human's white teeth. Leom was pleased he wasn't the only one to respond that way. Maybe they could just forget this whole—

Xatu's breath hissed sharply through his mandibles.

What? Leom then noticed that Brita was doing something. He could see her head moving, a flicker of movement out of her mouth.

Licking, she was _licking_ him.

Xatu gasped and reached down to grab the human by the hair. He didn't do it to hurt her, merely reacting to the sensations that Leom could see flashing vividly across his face. The human just sat up straighter, allowing his hand to stay there, though she used one hand to loosen up the strands closer to her scalp.

Xatu exhaled sharply again, but Brita merely licked with more flair, and lifted her head up to slip her tongue up and down the slit that was now widening at its center.

Soon Leom could see the rounded head of Xatu's penis, straining against the fold at his groin. Already, lubricative oils were slipping free with the organ, and of course, Brita did not hesitate to lick it up.

Leom was both nauseated and enthralled. He was sick at himself for actually enjoying the sight, of this strange sexual act, and at being unable to look away, even as a voice condemned him at the back of his mind.

It didn't take long for Xatu to fully unsheathe. Soon a long phallus was free in the air, hardening slowly but surely, and the dark gray of it started to plume a purple shade at the base as blood pumped to the region.

He was already dripping pre as the woman's tongue began to stroke the underside of his cock. Leom could see Xatu's mandibles straining, his eyes widening in his lust, as the human continued her ministrations with that darting pink organ.

Sangheili tongues were kept away from the mandibles, at the back of the throat, to help push down articles of food, so this oral act would be impossible for them or their females, to perform. It was alien to them, but becoming powerfully apparent that both sangheili were starting to agree with it.

Leom could smell his own arousal building, but luckily, Xatu was too distracted to pull a smug look his way.

Xatu urged Brita closer by his hold on her mane, and she obediently edged forward, continuing to eagerly lap at his penis. A grunt like a gasp escaped his companion's mandibles as the human sped up, her tongue sweeping up from around the center of his cock, across a flared ring, and speeding towards the head.

"Gods." Xatu exhaled.

Brita suddenly stopped, and made a noise between a laugh and a sigh as she looked up over his cock. "And we're not even done yet."

Before any of them could ask her what she meant, the human opened her mouth. Wide.

Xatu visibly shook at the hips as Brita's head pushed forward and took him into her mouth with one swift push. The human did not hesitate to continue forward, but when she could hold a quarter of his flesh in her maw, she began pulling back.

There was a sick wet squelch as she moved away, his cock sliding free from her lips. She did not wait a second before sucking him back into her mouth, his wetness dripping down her face as he began to react to the pressure of her around his maleness. She did this motion again, forward, and back, forward again, back.

Leom stepped back, turning his head sharply to look at his friend's face, reading the expressions. He did not see pain, or even bewilderment.

Xatu looked very pleased with the situation. Mandibles flexed out, fingers twitching in his free hand, the other continuing to pull at the female's hair, an urgency to the action.

Suddenly the female stood up, pulling out of the sangheili's grip, and Xatu stepped back with a ragged breath as he watched her stand there. They didn't understand what was happening until Brita grinned a wolfish grin, and turned her back on them.

She promptly began to stretch out her arms over the table, hands slipping across the tabletop. Afterwards she began to lean forward and lower her shoulders. They could now mostly see the plump white of her ass as she began to wiggle her hips a bit, her head looking back at them with something like glee in her expression.

"Now, you get to _finish_ right here." She said.

Xatu's organ twitched as the human slapped her rump heartily with a freed hand. The slap against skin was enticing to the both of them, and they watched the slight jiggle in her posterior after the act finished.

Her legs began to space out, sliding apart slowly, and in curving her spine forward, they could now both see her own sex gleaming between her legs.

Xatu had finally come undone, and with a cry like a roar, he moved towards her.

Leom had to check himself as the human squealed loudly at his companion's push forward, and he uttered a low growl as he watched Xatu shove his now purple engorged cock into the human's small slit.

Xatu's hands moved to her hips to slide apart her legs further as he took her hard and fast, the human unable to move under his weight. Soon he had her legs in the air, her body splayed out across the table, picking up her hips to continue his intrusions into her slick sex.

The whore cried out sharply as the sangheili began to pound away at her, his body moving to overlay her own completely, mandibles flexing against her shoulders as she moaned and writhed under and around his presence.

Leom could only watch, now feeling his own cock straining under his under suit, pleading with him to do something to placate his growing lust.

This went on for several minutes, Xatu training all his stamina on the helpless female below him, Brita screaming as he began to contort in her, spraying her human womb with his alien seed until it slipped down his front and her thighs to puddle at the ground below them.

Leom had joined in afterward, no longer able to deny his interest. The one time humanity had proved him wrong.

It _had_ been an enjoyable experience. Nothing was more satisfying than forcing that human whore onto his own cock until she choked on his seed.

Now if only his brother could give him some small pleasure by showing up.

Leom stopped in his pacing when he heard a familiar voice. He turned his gaze down the hallway, another sangheili was moving towards him, already spreading out his arms.

"Brother." Leom said. "You are late." He allowed the other sangheili to plant a hand on his shoulder, though he was tempted to turn himself away completely. Just how long was an acceptable wait? There better be a good excuse for it, surely Leom had better things to do.

Especially now that he had plans later that day. _Many_ plans.

"My brother." The sangheili, Ida 'Bokeer, Leom's brother, looked mostly like him. They both had earthy brown skin, darker down the back of the neck and around the arms, and amber colored eyes. Ida was taller than Leom, but only by a small amount, and was obviously much thicker in the shoulders.

Both brothers also shared in their rank, both shipmasters of their own vessels, Ida's being named _Sere's Scorn_ , for the female who had rejected him long ago. To the female who existed of that name, it was a humiliating blow.

Ida was sumai, a swordsmen, and had the right to whatever female he wanted to mate and breed with. He had fallen for a pretty red-brown female with a long slender neck named Sere 'Boka, who had refused his casual courtship. The result was a heavy fine, and a shameful ceremony for the Boka keep, which ended with an elder stepping down.

In their society, rules were a concrete part of their life with their traditions. In naming the ship after a female sangheili, in such an insulting way, Ida could be punished, but because Sere had rejected him and dishonored her own clan, he was free to use the name as further punishment on the Boka and more specifically, Sere.

Of course, that didn't keep Sere's brothers from trying to assassinate him every few months, but Ida didn't seem to mind. He seemed to think it 'kept him on his toes.'

He liked to be challenging, and a pain.

"You have kept me waiting a long time." Leom said. "I was almost certain this was because you were dead, but I see I was mistaken."

"I don't plan on dying soon." Ida laughed gruffly. "I plan on retiring with a fortune under my ass before I let the worms have me."

"Good. Did you receive my message?" Leom asked.

"Yes, and I'm intrigued. I thought you hated humans? Did you finally find one that was willing to sell you honest information, or do they just all enjoy stabbing you in the back?"

Leom scowled at a memory that brought up, but shook his head. "No, but this will be something we will both enjoy. That is only one reason why I called for you. Did you bring the package?"

"In the bay." Ida said. "So when does this begin?"  
Leom's mandibles slipped into a smile. "We will be meeting with the owner this afternoon, I'm sure it will all go as planned."

"The idea is appetizing. What makes you sure she won't…reject, your proposal?"

Leom moved to open the door to his room, and beckoned his brother to follow. "She won't. I have something…she will want back."

 **Boom! Second chapter. Long as hell. 14-15 ish pages. Hope you guys enjoyed. Super descriptive sexual elements, hopefully it wasn't too much…but I wanted to deliver smut if I promised smut, and smut is about dicks and vaginas…so there you go. XD**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story, leave a review if you did. I also can edit any parts that readers feel can be improved upon. I'm usually pretty good about edits.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	3. Black Star CH3

**Ch.3-Black Star**

 **Tags: m/f, hum/sang, dub-con, non-con.**

Something was wrong. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but the place was quiet. Why was it quiet?

Black Star was _never_ quiet. It was a whore house for crying out loud, and there were no impassioned cries, not laughter from bar customers or even the tap of glasses on the counter. There were usually at least four depressed regulars tossing back drinks early opening, but not a one to be seen.

Alena stepped through the threshold between the bar and the sitting room and frowned. It appeared that she was the only one here. No one was at the counter, bar tender absent, even the doorman was nowhere in sight.

 _What the heck is going on?_

"Alena?" Alena was relieved at the voice, and turned to see a familiar face approaching.

It was Samantha Kellert, one of the older attendants at Black Star, a woman in her upper thirties with a clear pale complexion and stunning blue eyes. Currently she looked paler than usual, and the smile that came over her face was uncertain, almost a grimace.

"Where is everyone?" Alena asked, confused. Had there some kind of emergency? She would ask her friend, but she was absent. Cassie had told her she would meet her in the foyer, but she seemed as displaced as the rest of them.

"You're needed in the back room. Trinity closed the club today." Samantha said, and ushered her forward with a hand. Her voice did not betray any feeling, it was as if she was holding back something.

"Why would she close? This place never closes." Alena argued, but followed the other woman past the bar and through the swinging doors of the back room. No workers here either. The changing room was empty.

"It does." Samantha said, with a heavy exhale, she paused at the next door, her shoulders dropping. She then turned to face the woman behind her, "Alena, I..." Her mouth gaped open, she seemed uncertain of what to say. It was the tint of fear in her eyes that gave Alena her full attention.

"What's going on?" Alena asked, trying to ignore the sudden chill at her back.

Samantha's voice almost croaked something out but she promptly shut it at the sound behind them, of a door closing firmly.

Trinity stepped into the room.

She frowned at the both of them, and then forced her lips into a tight smile. Forced. _Who died?_

 _Or is going to die?_

Alena shivered at that thought, and hugged herself as she regarded the uncertain look on her bosses' face.

The woman's makeup was almost nonexistent, she looked as if she hadn't had time to apply any. Her eyes also looked tired with the dark skin underneath them, made even more apparent in the crisp white light of the dressing room. Trinity did not look confident and energetic, as she usually did, her mannerisms and appearance seemed strained, weary.

 _Old,_ even. As if her years had suddenly caught up to her.

"Good, you're here." Trinity did sound glad, almost relieved, but if anything that only made Alena more nervous. What exactly was going on here, and what did she have to do with it?

"What's going on? Where has everyone gone?" Alena asked.

This time Trinity didn't force a smile, she seemed to almost scowl. "I had no choice but to close today. Something…came up." That wavering smile again, that didn't brightness the darkness in her eyes. "Come, follow me. I have someone…some people, who want to meet you."

She realized that Samantha had fled sometime at Trinity's entrance. Why was everyone acting so skittish? Alena was baffled, albeit, a bit anxious. If something bad was happening, why was she here then, here following her boss into some dark room? Like an animal being blindly led for slaughter?

Trinity did not speak further, so she merely followed, trying to shake off the anxiety bearing down on her.

She felt an icy shot down the back of her neck crossing the threshold, and sucked back the breath she was exhaling.

 _He_ is here. He and…others.

It all made sense now. The others were not present, because the sangheili had kept his promise. He brought his crew, and quite possibly required her presence alone in the brothel. How much did he pay just to get her, alone, and why?

How was she different than any other whore here?

Fate always seemed to deal her the worst cards.

The nearest sangheili's mandibles twisted up, making a huffy noise. He laughed darkly and Alena shivered as his eyes ran over her form. She knew what he had done. Smelled her. Sangheili were known to have superior senses to humans. Most aliens did.

It just wasn't fair.

The other sangheili stepped out of their groupings, doing the same motion, except she knew him. He stood apart from the others, arms crossed, his gaze shocking her when she met his shining eyes again.

The bastard who started this whole thing. If this ordeal didn't kill her, Alena swore to spit his cum back into his face. Fuck her job.

This was actually happening. She couldn't stop it now, there were too many eyes, too much stubborn intent in their gazes. Alena sighed out loud, and looked at Trinity who was already talking again, "Gentlemen." Gentle… _hah_. "This is one of our girls, Alena. I hope you will treat her well. Be aware she is not quite as firm, or as thick, as your kind, so play with caution."

One of them laughed gruffly. "By the look of her, she will tear like paper." The others chuckled too. One darker one off to the side merely grunted. He was huge, and was covered in battle scars.

Alena blanched but Trinity gave her a quick smile. The older woman's ass wasn't on the block of course, so Alena found she didn't care for whatever 'comfort' her boss pretended to give.

"Have fun everyone, please keep her in one piece." Trinity merely called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Alena froze as all eyes turned to her at the sound of the door clicking closed. It couldn't sound anymore final, like a coffin lid shutting.

Before she could make a move, the darker sangheili male stepped forward, mandibles splayed like he was ready to consume her, fangs glinting in the low light. "On your knees whore."

She did not hesitate to obey this order, feeling a red shame color her cheeks as she heard them laugh again. She tipped her head to stare at the floor, her hands trembling against the cold stone.

"Good girl." He said in an agreeable tone, and suddenly his shadow was over her. "Don't worry about your clothes. I will remove them myself."

Alena couldn't hold back a short cry as she felt his claws grab at her shoulder. It was the motion that frightened her, no skin was nicked. But she heard and felt fabric tear.

He did this slowly, strip by strip. Still resting on her knees, she soon became nested in the torn remains of her own clothing until she was in just her under clothes.

The dark sangheili brushed a leathery hand across the top of one arm, and she flinched as she felt a rough scar scratch at her skin. "So soft." He said. "Who wants to remove the rest?"

"I'll take that job." Another sangheili stepped forward, his voice good humored, but husky. Betraying arousal. At a glance she could see a straining bulge through the thin tunic he wore.

"Stand up female." The new sangheili ordered, "Head down."

Alena tried not to sigh. Sangheili and their damn dominance rituals. The fuckers.

She did as he commanded, feeling goose bumps tickle her arms as she kept them straight at her sides. She was more afraid of being cut than naked. She would be naked at the end, regardless of what else occurred. She stared at her toes, seeing a glimpse of the sangheili's own as he moved around her.

She felt hot breath tickle the hairs at her neck, and she shivered, unwillingly, as he brushed one long finger down her spine.

Alena couldn't help a small gasp as the weight of that finger fell fast, and her bra straps went limp around her shoulders as the string at her back was cut. She didn't dare move. They might be offended if she tried to take it off the rest of the way herself.

She saw him in the corner of her vision and soon found long padded toes resting in front of her own tiny feet. His hot breath washed over her face this time, sending strands of hair scattering around her ears.

He removed the rest of her bra carefully, to her relief. He did not drop it on the floor, but instead tossed it somewhere behind him. There is a short laugh in that relative direction, and she knew that another male was probably admiring it. Possibly ripping up the delicate fabric in clumsy sharp fingers.

She imagined those claws on her tits and sucked in a ragged breath.

This could not end quickly enough.

Her breasts bare, and vulnerable to the cold air and their ogling gazes, Alena waited for the next step.

She didn't have to wait wrong.

Another one of them, possibly the same as before, came up behind her. He immediately reached out a hand to grab her ass.

She took in a shaky breath as she felt his fingers slip over her hip to stroke the line of her rear. There was a snapping noise as he disturbed the stretchable lining at the top of her underwear, exploring with his smaller fingers adjacent to the larger two.

Suddenly, she felt him press against her, both of his hands coming around her hips to roll over her tummy and dip down past her navel.

She gasped at this, ticklish and knowing well the direction he was headed. Once again he explored the fold top of her panties, slipped under, and the swell of his long finger became the only thing she was aware of after.

He slipped into her easily, and another finger curved to push out against the fabric around his hand. It didn't take long for him to use the other hand, and a deft claw, to tear the underwear off her hips.

He removed himself from her only to discard her ruined underwear, and then returned, one hand clapped firmly against her rear, grinding his palm against the swell of her, the other moving back to her sex.

"Wait Tu'reen." Another sangheili spoke up. "Let our shipmaster have her first."

Their leader chuckled, his long head wavering back and forth slowly. "Xatu, I'll have my turn many times. For now, she is yours. Sate yourself brothers."

Many times? _Arrogant bastard. How much time did Trinity give them?_

"If you are sure, shipmaster." The one called Tu'reen said, and continued to molest her.

It didn't take long for her to begin panting at his intrusion. He had jabbed one large finger up inside her, and was moving it continuously, while his other hand stroked her ass. He was big, sangheili were big everywhere, and it didn't take her long to orgasm around his prodding digit.

She gasped out her release, trembling, feeling hot shame as they all laughed and made comments about how easily they could pleasure her. All human woman must be ready and willing to bend over for a male. Alena tried to ignore their japes, but they were loud, and their presence was like a chill around her, pressing in, prickling her flesh.

"She is so responsive to me." The male behind her laughed, but his tone also betrayed surprise, and she knew she was probably his first human.

Alena hoped that they knew enough to heed Trinity's words and not be quite so rough, but apparently whatever happened today, she had probably drawn the short stick out of the bunch.

"My turn." Another male stepped forward with a swagger, shorter than the other males. _Xatu_ , she remembered the other male calling him.

His mandibles folded and grasped as he admired her. He turned around her form in a short stride, and he reached out a large hand to sweep two fingers down her chest. "Female." He spoke, and then stopped in front of her, and she had to look up to meet his gaze. "Remove my lower garments."

How? Alena was prepared to ask, but before she could speak, his hands were guiding her to the ties at his waist. He was surprisingly careful with her, and soon she was following his direction and his own hands had retreated.

She felt a hot flush come over her cheeks as they silently watched her pull the cloth around his hips and untie the belt at his pelvis. They were treating her like some kind of endearing slave girl. It was demeaning and somehow arousing at the same time. She felt disgusted with herself, but she couldn't deny they were having a strong effect on her.

She did not want to feel this way. Simple fucking, and that was it. Nothing else. Certainly no psychological play to complicate things.

She just couldn't tune this out when she was an active participant. Against her will or not.

Soon Xatu was bare, his cloth coverings slipping free from her fingers to rest on the ground at their feet. She could already see the head of his penis pushing through the slip in his groin, already flushed bright purple and straining to free itself.

"Use your mouth." The sangheili urged her, his words slipping out quickly. He was straining with the need to mate. To find an outlet for his budding desire. How long have these males been suppressing these desires? Alena felt even more nervous at the thought that she might be disregarded, health wise, for violent sexual instinct.

 _Nonsense._ She told herself. Sangheili are warriors who preach will, and strength. Surely they would show some amount of restraint. They wouldn't want to break their _toy_ of course.

She hoped, anyway.

Sucking in another quick but deep breath, Alena slipped down to her knees, stopping between both of his large feet. Xatu did his part to stoop, his legs splaying out to cage her at both sides.

"Watch brothers." The shipmaster said. "You can put a human's mouth to good use."

Alena's face burned with shame as the room echoed with pretentious sangheili laughter. She tried to ignore them, and turned back to the other male's groin.

His cock head had passed the slit and was now hanging close to her nose, his length almost fully freed. It was mostly a dark gray color, but the head and near the end was flushed a dark purple, coursing through with alien blood, veiny and bulging with three rings. She could also smell something thick, pungent, and it made her head ache with the strength of it. A thick bead of pre rested at the tip, already slipping down his shaft. He was slick and ready.

Seeking only to push time forward, Alena opened her mouth and pressed forward more so with impatience than eagerness.

What human could possibly be that masochistic? He was both a monster in size and in form. She remembered choking on his leader's load last time and shivered at the thought of having to deal with that mess again.

But there would be no avoiding it, not this time.

She began by circling the tip of his length with a pliant tongue, dipping and winding. She wasn't surprised when the sangheili's fingers reached for her head, and she moved forward a bit so he wasn't pulling her hair. She teased his head for a bit before moving to swallow him.

He was large, as most of his kind, so she knew there was no way in hell she was taking the whole thing down her throat. Alena's lips pulled over his length though, taking a sizable stretch of him into her mouth.

She pushed her tongue under him, prodding and rubbing as she worked him in a pull and pushing motion with her head. She winced as he reacted to her movements with a grunt, his fingers twisting a little tighter against her scalp.

The other aliens watched her work him silently, and she knew that some of them were probably waiting for his blood to gush out from her mouth, probably wondering how she could take him so fully without biting. Of course, sangheili having a mouth like a saw, she knew this act was very alien to them, for good reason.

She hoped it was enough to keep them from becoming too curious. Her jaw was already hurting from _this_ oral act.

Alena had to recoil when she felt Xatu push forward desperately as he began to react to the stronger sensations she knew were traveling through his phallus with each slip of her tongue and mouth down his length.

Soon he was roaring out his release, slamming his cock into her a final time before she felt him thicken in her and pulled back just enough to not be totally overwhelmed by the spill.

More to satisfy any perverted tendencies these males had, to not encourage a do-over, Alena tried her best to swallow what was being pumped into her face. Of course, her efforts were in vain, as most of his seed was now down her chin and wetting her neck and breasts.

Eventually she sat back on her heels, gasping as she sought to clear the remnant of him from her mouth, already hating the bitter taste of him clotting her tongue.

The male above her continued to pant quietly, but she could hear the others approaching from around them.

Alena felt her jaw ache when she heard another male announce that it was his turn. She wasn't sure how much more she could take before she passed out. This was ridiculous. How much were they paying Trinity for her to agree to this level of debauchery?

So it continued, and after three more males, Alena wanted to cry at the gross sensation on her skin, the slop of their seed sticking and drying to her in a way that itched and burned with the presence of it. She had never felt so disgusting in her life.

Which is why she was more than willing to move when she felt another male turn her onto her hands. She felt him drop over her, planting his long arms at her sides, mandibles brushing the top of her head. Already she could feel him prodding her buttocks, fully unsheathing.

Alena spread her legs almost too eagerly, but she was too disgusted and impatient to care. She just wanted to fuck them and get this hellish day over with already.

Forgetting how large these fuckers were, she couldn't help but squeal loudly as he pushed forward, and she crossed a line between pleasure and burning pain as the rings of his cock stretched her.

"She's so tight." The sangheili above her grunted again, and she gasped as he pushed his hips up a bit, taking her body with him.

"You wouldn't expect her to hold up so well." Another male admitted.

There were more voices convening in chatter, but all Alena could focus on at the moment, was the male moving in and against her.

He thrust into her bodily, thighs slipping past her hips, smacking against her rump wetly with each impact. Their combined fluids were already mixing and spilling down the curve of her spine, to slip off her ass.

Each time he pulled back, she was pulled with him, fingers slipping desperately against the cool smooth floor under her, and soon he was pulling her back to sit on his lap. He lifted her by the hips, and she screamed as he slammed her down firmly.

Alena felt herself tear then, feeling a sharp burning pain, and a wet heat traveling down her leg with what she knew was blood. She hadn't torn in forever, and knew she was going to be suffering for it later.

Eventually she was overcome more so by pleasure than pain, and was panting as he began to speed up within her. Alena sucked down quick gasping breaths, already feeling her chest burn as her lungs sought to keep up the demand of her thundering heart.

She saw spots in her vision just as he roared out his release, her own orgasm taking more of her breath, eyes rolling back into her head at the sensations that overloaded all coherent thought.

Alena was only half aware when she felt him pull out, hearing the slick sound of him as he unsheathed against her ass. The woman dropped free, and rolled onto her belly, wanting to cry in relief at the coolness of the stone tile under her skin. She felt as if her whole body was a fog, her mind still spinning in the aftermath of orgasm.

She whimpered as she felt another male's grip on her shoulder, and didn't try to fight him as he pulled her to him. Alena expected him to begin molesting her, but instead she was righted in his grip, trapped in a standing position, framed by his strong arms.

The aliens were grouped around them both, and Alena was beginning to wake up a bit as they began talking amongst one another again. Was it over already? She blinked, shaking her head lightly, trying to gain some coherence.

"It is time." A voice said.

"Do you have it?" One of them asked, and she was about to ask what he was talking about when she realized his gaze wasn't on her. Two sangheili near them were exchanging hands.

That was when Alena saw it, and her heart bobbed in her throat.

A sangheili was approaching with a needle of some kind, it was thick and the liquid within was clear. It was the scarred one from earlier, the largest of his group, and he rounded on her with a wicked intent in his gaze.

Alena bucked against the alien holding her, but his arms didn't budge. She was having no effect on him whatsoever, and he didn't flinch as she raked her brittle nails against his alien skin. She felt her digits slipping against thick leathery skin, and wailed as the large sangheili with the needle came closer.

What was going on? What was in that, what were they doing? She was horrified, and twisted her neck, trying to look around, to find Trinity. Where was she?

"Stop! What are you doing?" She kicked out, but the sangheili behind her merely closed one arm over her chest the pressing her legs together.

The scarred brute in front of her merely laughed darkly as he stepped in front of her. "This will go over quickly if you hold still human."

He pulled the plunger, releasing a thin stream of the liquid into the air. He then reached out, needle in hand. Alena cried out as he leaned forward, one arm moving to grasp her thigh.

She couldn't stop him as the needle pierced her skin, and screamed out shrilly as she felt his fingers slip up her leg, a cool liquid shooting through her.

Alena's mind was a confusing jumble of thoughts, of fears. The needle had withdrawn, empty, and now she was feeling its effects. She felt heavy, as if her neck was becoming too weak to hold up her head.

She felt as if she was floating, and soon she could barely feel her captor holding her, nor fingers trespassing her body. Lashes shuttering like a curtain, but she fought the need to close herself off to the light. She remembered the fear in their eyes. Of those who left her here, and a sense of rising betrayal. Alena tried to fight, but couldn't feel anything else, could only see dark alien eyes before her own slipped shut.

It didn't take another minute for Alena to lose sense of herself completely.

 **Sorry it took so damn long to update. I've been super busy this semester, and I realize that is an excuse and I'm sorry I had to make one. I hope this chapter is fulfilling, I tried to add some good smutty details, and it will definitely be up a notch next chapter, with some kinky activities too. It's pretty obvious that Alena's story is not over yet, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading. Have a good upcoming Holiday, if you celebrate it. :)**


End file.
